


guide you closer

by starfleetbanana



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetbanana/pseuds/starfleetbanana
Summary: tumblr prompt: things you said after you kissed me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year and a half ago and never posted it on here? Anyway, it's just simple and cute, I guess.

“It hurts!”

“Then stop getting hurt when Claire isn’t around” Foggy responded with a frown. He wouldn’t lie and say Matt sitting on the sofa right in front of him, with multiple cuts on his torso, was something entirely new to him, because it wasn’t anymore, but that didn’t make it less unbearable. He wanted to press his lips against every centimetre of bloody skin he could see, but that wouldn’t help at all.

He kept wondering why someone like Matt was part of his boring life when the only thing they shared were bad decisions, but the answer was part of the thing they were both trying to hide their hardest in front of other people. They’d never said the oh-so-terrible words out loud, but they knew what they felt for each other and their routines were evident enough. Surprisingly, they spent almost their entire days together since they knew each other, mostly because Foggy insisted on keeping an eye on him and Matt apparently liked giving him new reasons to stay awake waiting for him to give him a call, and those calls were the death of him.

Sometimes Matt called him because he needed someone to stitch his wounds, but mostly it was for company. Foggy knew exactly the way Matt moved around his place and followed him smiling to himself whenever Matt turned the lights on for him with the knowledge Foggy would gasp at the way his face looked every time. Basically, they could talk about everything and nothing holding each other’s hand in the darkness.

“It’s not a choice, you know?” Foggy sighed. Of course it **was** a choice, one he was pretty sure no one would make, but Matt Murdock was a different person, and he didn’t like admitting he was wrong. The thing wasn’t even about being right or wrong, it was all about justice and morale.

“I hate your stupid choices Murdock” He whispered, trying to hold his breath as he cleaned the cut on Matt’s right eyebrow. He wanted him to stop getting hurt, but he knew it’d be the worst thing he could do to him. Matt needed a purpose, and being a lawyer wasn’t enough. 

“I love yours” Matt said stroking Foggy’s cheek. Matt touching him was far more intimate than anyone else staring into his eyes. He leaned into his touch as he smiled, he’d never felt more content in his life, not even the first time when he’d seen the hot guy walk into his room in school. He kissed the palm of his hand, holding it in his own.

Foggy closed his eyes as Matt reached to cup his face, closing the distance between them. His lips tasted like blood but they were still soft, and his hands were still warm on his skin–probably blood stained too.  Nothing else mattered; he needed to have this kind of silent and loving moments, just to make sure Matt was still there and okay. 

Outside everything was so loud, but he knew Matt could still hear his heartbeat and feel his smile against his lips.

“I hate you, you manipulative hot vigilante. If you weren’t hurt I’d punch you in the face for being so good looking”.

“You ruined the moment, Foggy”

“I have the right to! I’m not a nurse you know? I like you but you owe me several breakfasts in bed and a lot of cuddling, no escape, and no vigilante things, plain cuddling and not running away to fight random criminals when I fall asleep”.

“I love you too” And words were way easier to say in the darkness.


End file.
